The positive significances of water electrolysis machines and electrolyzed water drunk for antioxidation therapy and health care have been known by more and more people, and how to arbitrarily drink and use the electrolyzed water anywhere or anytime becomes a pursuit of many people. However, the water electrolysis machine adopting a membrane water electrolysis technology can only be fixedly mounted at a faucet for use and can only electrolyze normal-temperature tap water. The electrolyzed normal-temperature tap water can be drunk only after being heated generally. However, the functions of the electrolyzed water would be lost when the electrolyzed water is heated to a temperature exceeding about 50 DEG C., so that the electrolyzed water cannot be used for making tea, coffee and the like. The existing water electrolysis machines and electrolyzed water thereof have these limitations, and popularized drinking and use of the electrolyzed water are restricted. A membraneless water electrolysis technology can electrolyze raw water with various temperatures in principle, however, due to the technical limitations at present, the application is limited to the water electrolysis in cup and pot type apparatuses, an electrolysis time needs a few minutes and even longer, and a water temperature is largely decreased. So far, there is no technical solution of a boiled water electrolysis machine capable of directly electrolyzing boiled water. Many people is looking forward to that directly using the electrolyzed boiled water to make tea, coffee or the like for drinking to get expected taste and enjoyment; and moreover, the electrolyzed water with different temperatures also has other purposes of cooking, washing and the like, has rather wide practical significance and occupies a large market. The multifunctional membraneless boiled water electrolysis machine of the present invention is just an innovative technical apparatus for solving such problem.